fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruler (Adam El Asem)
Summary Adam El Asem is one of the Ruler class servants to be summoned in the VS Wiki Grail Battle Royale. He was the first Ruler summoned to ensure that the formerly stagnating war would resume and progress to completion. He met an untimely end after getting stuck inside of Archer's Chakravartin and having his Noble Phantasms sealed by Saber. Powers and Statistics Tier: 7-A, varies with Fragarach. At least 7-B, potentially higher with Golem Keter Malkuth Name: Adam El Asem Origin: The VS Wiki Grail Battle Royale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Ruler-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Limited Information Analysis (Only works on other Servants), Clairvoyance and Precognition with Sha Naqba Imuru (Allows him to instantly discern great truths, such as the identity of another Servant and their Noble Phantasms, can see the possibilities of parallel worlds, predicting the future and knowing exactly what to do), Limited Conceptual Manipulation (Can improve the concepts of others' creations. This has caused all of his Noble Phantasms to drastically increase in effectiveness), Fear Manipulation with Evil Eye of the Abyss (Can rouse the fear of the unknown in others), Rage Power, Danmaku with Bab-Ilu (Can launch swords out of portals), Extrasensory Perception with Eye of the Mind (Pseudo) (Can percieve things through the eyes and senses of those nearby), Summoning (Can cause Golem Keter Malkuth to form itself out of the nearby ground, his God's Resolution (Royale) will begin to summon more Rulers should the battle he was summoned to begin to stall again), Teleportation, Resurrection, Power Nullification and Self-Mind Manipulation with God's Resolution (Royale) (Works to prevent Adam from being incapacitated, killed or removed from the battlefield until at least one other servant, or being of similar, magical nature, is returned to the grail), Can reverse time and causality to always strike first with a conceptual curse in response to her opponent's strongest attack with Fragarach, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Invisibility and Intangibility in Spirit Form. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation (Some degree better than the resistence given by normal A rank Magic Resistence due to Honor of Pirates), and Magic-based abilities such as Petrification and Spatial Manipulation, Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Possesses A rank Strength, making him comparable to Heracles who can destroy mountains, and can boost his Strength even further with Mad Enhancement), varies with Fragarach (Matches the opposing attack in strength and can kill Servants under the right circumstances, but is much weaker when used otherwise). At least City Level+ (Initially, it is weak enough that it could be potentially defeated by an average Servant, but it increases in strength as it grows), potentially higher (It will eventually grow to a thousand meters in height, and it will ultimately paint over the entire planet with its Reality Marble) with Golem Keter Malkuth Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Due to possessing B rank Agility, Adam shouldn't be overwhelmingly slower than those with A rank Agility such as Atalanta and comparable to Jeanne, and can boost his Agility to A rank with Mad Enhancement), Unknown with Fragarach (Due to its mechanics, it always strikes first and is effectively instant once activated). Massively Hypersonic with Golem Keter Malkuth Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to other Servants with A rank Strength) Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain Level (Possesses A rank Endurence, making him comparable to Heracles in this regard and can further boost it with Mad Enhancement) Stamina: Very High (Comparable to other Servants), virtually limitless with God's Resolution (Royale) (Will continually replenish his mana for as long as necessary) Range: Extended Melee Range, at least Tens of Meters with Bab-Ilu, Hundreds of Meters with Fragarach. Extended Melee Range, potentially higher with Golem Keter Malkuth, eventually Planetary with Eden Standard Equipment: His armor, Fragarach and all the items within Bab-Ilu Intelligence: An adept fighter and overall knowledgeable individual in his own right, these qualities were only massively improved due to Sha Nagba Imuru Weaknesses: If his Command Seal itself is destroyed or nullified, it can no longer restore or revive him 'Noble Phantasms' Bab-ilu: Key of the King's Law: The tattoo that acts as proof of Adam's kingship and the key to his treasury, containing the endless treasures he claimed in life. It functions similarly to the Gate of Babylon wielded by Gilgamesh, appearing as a series of ten glowing orbs around him that fire out a barrage of weapons like a machine gun. Adam will usually use this to fire at his opponents from a distance. It contains many things besides weapons, such as a medicine that can cure any poison in the world. All of the items contained within have been drastically boosted due to the effects of Concept Improvement Fragarach: Gouging Sword of the War God: A Noble Phantasm and Mystic Code that was originally possessed by the war god Lugh, also known as Answerer: That Which comes Later Cuts First, and was passed down through the Fraga family over the centuries. While it is normally a mere D-Rank Noble Phantasm under normal circumstances, its true purpose is to counter his foe's attacks. Due to the effects of Concept Improvement, Adam's Fragarach can be used to counter any attack. When his foe attacks, Adam can prepare Fragarach to counter it, reversing time back to the moment immediately before they use that attack and instantly piercing the heart of the target involved with a conceptual curse. It not only reverses time, but also cause and effect, creating a contradictory effect. Sha Naqba Imuru (He who Saw the Deep): The Omniscient Omnipotent Star: Adam's mentality sublimated as a Noble Phantasm. The mentality that's said to have spread across the world like the brilliance of the stars, and seen through all of creation. It is continuously active and does not need its true name revealed to use it. It grants him high-level Clairvoyance, allowing him to discern great truths with a glance, identifying Servants and their Noble Phantasm with ease as well as always see the optimal move to make. In addition, if he so chooses he is even able to look at the possibilities of various parallel worlds. The power of this Noble Phantasm is so potent that it's said that he discerned a piece of the truth regarding the demise of human history. Golem Keter Malkuth: Royal Crown, the Light of Wisdom: While maintaining all of it's usual properties, it is unknown how Adam came to possess the golem. Instead of having to spend many weeks preparing the golem, Adam can simply cause the nearby ground to form into it. The golem also grows far faster than normally due to the effects of Concept Improvement 'Class Skills' *'God's Resolution (Royale):' Class Skill of the Ruler presiding over the Grail Royale. Grants a single self-replenishing Command Spell that can only be used on the user themselves. This special command spell cannot be activated manually by the user, and will only activate on its own in accordance with pursuing an end to the Grail Royale. At Adam El Asem's A Rank, If the user is killed, incapacitated, or removed from the battlefield before at least one Servant has been sent to the Grail following his summon, the command spell will self-activate, resurrect Ruler if necessary, then return him to the battlefield in peak condition, at which point the seal is automatically replenished. Once a Servant has been subsequently sent to the Grail, the command spell will vanish and can no longer be used. (Though if the war continues to stagnate even after Ruler leaves, a new Ruler will be summoned cyclically until the war finishes.) *'Magic Resistance:' An ability that provides protection against magecraft, nullifying the effects oncoming magical attacks outright rather than simply resisting them. Ruler possesses a rank of A, allowing him to withstand any spells below that of A rank. *'True Name Discernment:' The privilege granted to Ruler as the administrator of the Grail War Royale, it allows him to instantly discern the identities of Servants and others before him for as long as they are sufficiently well-known and powerful enough to enter the Throne of Heroes. As such, he learns their True Name, their abilities, personality, and skills, as well as their position at any given time. However, this ability fails against those who have been recorded in history as "nameless", such as EMIYA, and will require a luck check against those with concealment abilities. *'Mad Enhancement:' A skill that wouldn't normally fit a Ruler, Adam merely possesses it due to, in his own words, "never being content". This means that, while he doesn't lose much of his sanity and mental faculties while it's active, the raise in statistics is lower than one would expect for it's rank of EX. 'Personal Skills' *'Honor of Pirates:' Why would a Ruler have this again? Regardless, this skill is derived from a pirate's personal values, combining low-ranking Battle Continuation, Bravery, and Mental Pollution, among others *'Eye of the Mind (Pseudo):' A skill derived from Adam's incredible empathy, it allows Adam to percieve the world through the sense of those nearby. *'Concept Improvement:' A skill that quantifies one's ability to improve an existing concept, a special right yet unfair advantage of improving any weapon regardless of their time and place. Due to improving countless inventions in life, Adam has an A+ Rank in this skill, allowing him to improve the equipment of others as well as reinforce his own concept to fight Servants that would normally be more powerful than him. His rank with this skill also allows Adam to give any weapon conceptual improvements to their ability, though those that are classified as Divine Constructs are exceptions to this skill. *'Evil Eye of the Abyss:' A skill representing the final fate of Adam, how he looked into the eyes of death and felt it stare back. It allows him to share the same fear and despair with others, causing his opponent's fear of the unknown to sprout up. *'Knowledge of Melees:' A skill that reflects one's ability to engage as a single warrior in the face of multiple opponents, Adam's combat techniques allow him to persevere and succeed even when heavily outnumbered by enemy forces. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Concept Users Category:Fear Users Category:Rage Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:VSBW Holy Grail War Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse